The Fight (Repost)
by PrincessGumballWatterson777
Summary: Reposted under a new name. One of my friends wrote this for me on DeviantArt and since he's leaving, I asked if I repost this and he said yes. This is an Outbreak fanfic. Rated T for language.


Raccoon General Hospital

The hospital was cold, dark, dim-litted. Zombie groans were heard out of the distance from the window that the reporter heard. She laid there on the hospital bed covered with spots of blood around her, including the walls. She remembered before she got their a massive creature with claws and a tongue like any other, the scratch of it made her lose the rest of where she had gone through.

She tried her best to endure the pain on her waist of where her new mark was covered with bandages. She stood and noticed something different. She looked down and saw herself wearing her nightcaller dress, something she never knew she was carrying the whole time running from those freaks. She never thought she even HAD it in her possession. Her normal reporting uniform scattered everywhere around the room. "What the hell?" She said to herself. She was lost. Lost in confusion. Lost in thought. In a split second, a thought came to her. A dirty one. Revenge consumed her. She grabbed her scattered clothes and walked furious out of the room, to reach the rooftop.

One step into the halls and an echo from her high-heels were heard from every corner. A zombie groan was heard but far away from where she stood. With no hesitation, she strudded to the nearest elevator. A body of a women, a nurse, laid there on the floor. She didn't move an inch. Not even a twitch. She slowly walked past it. The nurse suddenly awoke and quickly reached to her bare leg, ready to grab a chunk of flesh from it's grasp. The reporter quickly kicked her on the face so she can let her go, but her grasp was too strong. "You stupid piece of shit! Why can't you just die like THIS!" She stomped on the nurse's head. Her skull was crushed with a mass of brain liquid and blood splattered all over the hallway. Now her leg got zombie blood on it. Free, she finally called the elevator by the button and as it opened, she walked in.

Finally at the rooftop, the whole gang was there. George and Cindy were chatting, Yoko was staring at her lucky charm, David and Kevin stared at the smoked filled city, Mark had his hands over his face, while Jim was playing around with his own lucky coin. Alyssa took big steps out of the elevator door. Everyone turned their heads to her, many of them smiled, thanking that she was alive. Jim happily walked towards her, ready to give her a hug filled with happiness.

"Alyssa! I'm so happy your alive!" Jim said with his arms open.

"Shut up, you burned sausage!" She said walking away from him.

"What? What did I do?"

"Don't play dumbass with me, Jimmy! Do you think this is funny!?" She tugged her red dress to him.

"I- I don't understand what your say-"

"Shut it!" She grabbed an empty alcohol bottle near her and smashed it against the barrel on her side, now can be used as a deadly weapon. "Now start talking, or your gonna get it!"

Jim walked back, afraid of the weapon.

"What's wrong, you burned chicken? Afraid to be sliced?" She angrily threatened him with her voice rising higher.

"No! I just don't know what your talkin about! I didn't do nothing! I swear!" He didn't have the courage to fight the monster. He was ready to cry.

"I had enough of your bullshit!" She held the bottle tight in her hands and ran to him. Cindy quickly took action and pulled her away with a tight grasp on her waist. The moster had her weight punched by the barrel behind her.

"You leave him alone! He didn't do nothing wrong!" She squealed at her.

"Get your ass away from me blondie or you'll be cut open as well!" She swung her weapon at her. Cindy jumped back and saw Jim hiding behind Mark's back with tears rolling down his face.

"When are you ever going to listen to us? We're telling the truth!"

"You blonde bitch! Your going down!" Alyssa threw her weapon on the ground, shattering to pieces, and tackled the waitress to the ground. Punches furiously roared against each other, aiming for all parts of both bodies. George and David grabbed one of each other fighting like animals, trying to separate them. Kevin shot his pistol to the air from a distance. The animals stopped fighting. George grabbed Cindy and pulled her away from the monster while David had the devil in his hands, struggling to get free.

"Let me go! That bitch is dead!" Alyssa roared and continued struggling from the plumbers grasp. Cindy stood away from her from a distance, wiping some blood off her lips and still had the energy to fight that blond troll. George hugged her to make her feel better, and it did.

Alyssa struggled harder, much harder, till she saw the growing couple embrace. She roared loudly and was accidentally freed by the plumber. Her face grew red and lost control of herself as she ran like a predator ready to kill her prey. All of a sudden, she felt a large pressure of pain behind her head. Losing consciousness, she fell losing all her weight off her feet and laid motionless on the ground.

"There's one way to control that monster..." Yoko said softly with a large metal pole in her hands. Standing behind the monster, she opened her backpack and pulled out a few strings and ropes. Where did she get them from? No one knows.

"Here." She handed the items to David and quickly tied up Alyssa with it's bonds. A quick solution, just in case she decides to attack again.

"Anybody knows what happened to that chick?" The officer asks as the plumber made sure the rope was tight enough.

"No fucking clue... But I was sure I didn't do nothin to her! Why was she so mad at me!?" Jim finally spoke up.

"Don't worry about it soldier. She was probably going insane with all this running from these damn zombies. Just like back in Nam, when I hid from the enemy soldiers chasing us all over the field. It was a fight for survival." Mark said comforting Jim.

"Yeah but that's different! This ain't war! This is a horror movie coming true! Damn now I'm starting to hate Hollywood from all this now."

"That's true..."

"Well, now since that's out of the way, would you mind showing us an escape route from this hell house, doc?" Kevin addressed to George.

"Sure. Here's what we have to do..."

End.


End file.
